


Mirror Image

by eternal_moonie



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Ever since meeting your double Keegan, something's been off.





	Mirror Image

Title: Mirror Image  
Rating: NC17  
Fandom: Choices Stories You Play / Perfect Match Book 2   
Summary: Ever since meeting your double Keegan, something's been off. 

You are in a weird place. 

You started this Eros thing after your cousin Nadia had found love with her Match so you thought it would be something to try so you signed up and were Matched with a Hayden Young. 

You remembered you got freaked out that much when he had taken a bullet for you from that same Eros, and witnessed the wires on his being, that he was a robot looking so very human, and that it had driven you in the arms of your longtime friend Damien Nazario.

You haven't had room for any sexual encounters with Damien, what with just having been kidnapped by Harley, a double that looked exactly like Hayden Young, trapped in the changing room while you should have gone live on air with Winona Johnson... but an exact mirror image of yourself had taken the stage along with special guest Rowan West?! 

You wonder how the encounter would have gone had it really been you on that stage with Rowan. 

What had Winona Johnson been thinking having HIM as their special guest?!

But after that, your exact mirror image had been running away from you and you hadn't given it another thought and you had gone after him even jumping over a fence and thought that you had lost him, that he had gotten away, when he stopped a car in front of you and told you to get in. 

Keegan.

His name was Keegan. 

The things he'd told you, the Project they were working on, the plan to assassinate the President!!

The threats he had used to get you to comply and let Rowan know that you were scared. 

The sexual arousal you had felt never so strong before when you were so close to him... 

Tonight's the last night before the final battle with Eros once and for all...

You chould have chosen to have spent it with a special someone, but you weren't up to it. 

No. 

Because all you wanted... was your exact mirror image Keegan!

You're standing underneath a hot spray of the shower, your hand working frantically to get yourself to climax, stroking your cock harder, your lips raw from biting to prevent yourself from uttering his name, screaming his name, but when they are fully raw you allow yourself to scream his name. 

A door closes. 

Footsteps.

"Did you miss me?" 

A smirk.

"It seems you have." 

The complete naked mirror image is there with you. 

You want to make a step forward but Keegan has his hand up. 

"Don't take another step." 

You stare at him, your hand still on your cock but not stroking. 

"Will you... disappear if I do?" 

A laugh pierces the air. 

"Silly goose, of course I won't. I've disabled what they can see, so nobody else sees this fine specimen other than me."

He joins you underneath the shower, leaning into your body, leaning against your cock and kissing you deeply. 

His hands on your ass as he kisses you harder, tongues dueling for dominance along with a swordfight of cocks, his fingers soon slipping between your ass cheeks. 

"I love you." 

You're unsure if it slipped from your raw lips or Keegan's.

"I'm never gonna let you go." 

"But you have to say goodbye to Hayden and Nazario. I'm not the sharing type." 

Crack.

Your heart breaking for them as you reply that one word. 

"Deal."

"Good. After this is over, let's run away together... you and me, together forever." 

End


End file.
